


Scar

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Benny gives Dean a new scar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Scar  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 116  
>  **Summary:** Benny gives Dean a new scar.  
>  **A/N:** written for yonku for fandom stocking

Benny’s eyes darkened with barely sated passion as he gently traced the would be scar on Dean’s neck. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“That I’m delicious?” 

The teasing note in Dean’s voice brought a huge smile to Benny’s lips. “Well now, that does go without saying. But I meant...”

Before he could finish Dean quickly interrupted. “Yeah. I know what it means.” He had known what his vampire was doing the second he had bit him.

“I’m never gonna let you go.” His words held a hint of warning.

At Benny’s words a sigh of relief swept through Dean. “I’m going to hold you to that.” He whispered as he snuggled into his arms.


End file.
